


Espirais Antropofágicas

by sonumber



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Broken Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Cannibalism, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kitsune, M/M, Mutilation, No Romance, Psychological Horror, Revenge, Suicide, Torture, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonumber/pseuds/sonumber
Summary: Kyungsoo nasceu em uma família escravizada há incontáveis anos, por décadas sofreram a tortura infligida pela família Kim. Frente à realidade de que seria o próximo a ser levado ao porão secreto da casa e, disposto para uma platéia silenciosa em deleite, torturado até a morte da forma mais cruel, Kyungsoo destina-se a vingar aqueles que foram submetidos ao imperdoável.Assim jurado, o clã das aranhas nunca mais teria que implorar aos leões por sua vida.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Espirais Antropofágicas

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Como estão? Bem? Preparados para ficar mal? Saquinho para vômito aí do lado? 
> 
> Eu não costumo fazer fanfics que sejam TÃO explicitas, mas eu gosto de empurrar meus limites ao máximo e essa história sempre foi uma que quis fazer. Fiz ela há algum tempo mas como o Spirit tá foda, estou repostando aqui. Essa história NÃO ESTÁ para quem tem estômago fraco e gosta de flores. Apesar de alguns leitores mais acostumados terem dito que tá de boas, AVISO!!!!! IMPORTANTE, LEIA ISSO AQUI, TRIGGER WARNING A SEGUIR: 
> 
> /!\ A FANFIC RETRARA ESTUPRO, MUTILAÇÃO SÉRIA E TORTURA EXPLICITAMENTE /!\ Se você é sensível a esses assuntos, eu não recomendo a leitura de FORMA ALGUMA. Ela é feita para ser perturbadora! 
> 
> MAIS UMA COISA /agarra o rabo da lagartixa 
> 
> Não é possível shippar kaisoo nessa fanfic :/ Eu como shipper não faço ideia do porquê de colocar logo meu otp, mas esse plot sempre vem atrelado aos dois personagens, então... Acabou que assim ficou.
> 
> Mas se você gosta de um bom gore, de puxar limites e de socos no estômago, aqui está! 
> 
> Espero que gostem e boa leitura!

_ Predatismo _

Ainda que ninguém nunca se permita pensar dessa forma, a humanidade é animal tanto quanto aranhas e leões, porém, diz-se racional e daí tira a superioridade e a pompa. Diz-se.

Um desses humanos ergue-se e diz: eu mando. Domina todo um bando cada vez mais extenso usando como argumento algum poderio: financeiro e bélico, na maior parte das vezes. O que não é realmente diferente de garras e terras, no final das contas.

Se alguém para pensar com cuidado, se observa nos detalhes, verá que esse Homem Superior se equipa com uma espada afiada na bainha; ele se arma.

Note: os leões deitam-se despreocupados com as aranhas porque eles estão armados de garras e dentes, e eles rasgam a carne com facilidade. Danificada a carne, dificilmente o corpo vive. É através do medo da morte que os predadores certificam o seu reinado.

Mas e as aranhas? Elas não escondem diminutas garras, imperceptíveis aos olhos que se julgam donos de uma visão demasiadamente ampla? Dentro de si, não contém um poder secreto?

Naquele vilarejo, nada era diferente, além da preservação de uma cultura antiga, tão antiga que ninguém sabia quando se estabeleceu e porque nunca evoluiu. Era provavelmente um dos lugares mais remotos na Coréia, tão escondido que talvez sequer sua existência fosse lembrada pelo governo tirânico, ainda que tivesse sido facilmente encontrada pelos japoneses.

A história tampouco é incomum. A família dos Leões é a quem pertence toda a terra sobre a qual todos pisavam, fossem os comuns, os escravos ou os nobres: o clã Kim eram os lordes feudais desde os tempos mais antigos, e por hoje detinham o controle do vilarejo como sua posse, depois de unir forças com o inimigo nipônico e gerar uma prole mista e desonrosa tanto aqui quanto lá. 

Uma escória, se fossem parar para pensar. Contudo, num lugar tão vazio, tão distante e esquecido, os Kim erguiam os narizes e desfilavam, vestindo a pele de mais alta classe. A tradição do clã era uma história bem conhecida no vilarejo; cada geração podia ter nada mais que uma mulher no núcleo, assim sendo uma família de um pai, uma mãe e três filhos jovens.

Chamamos essa terra de Jeongnam, desde a baía curta e lamacenta à mata densa e úmida, e Jeongnam é tida desde sempre como a cidade do silêncio, então nunca dissemos nada. Tão quietas são as vielas entre as casas que nem sequer os sussurros por elas passam. Os moradores se olham, de canto, e escondem-se sob máscaras feitas de sua própria carne e pele. 

Jeongnam não vende máscaras festivas como estava na moda vender. Desses fatos soltos, se escorre o que, para esse desencantado vilarejo, devia ser algo como uma ordem paradoxal: nunca era dita uma palavra, mas ninguém podia esconder sua expressão de eterno espanto. E assim, olhos nos olhos, leões domaram uma inteira população.

Contudo, as aranhas são particularmente seres desgarrados, que esvoaçam como seda branca, a mais fina, usada pelos lordes feudais, até encontrar morada onde podem servir-se de trabalho árduo e teatral. Tecidas as histórias tão contundentes quanto uma teia, o que as aranhas fizeram depois foi atuação. Cativaram o público a amar a arte e embolar-se ali de tal forma que desse às artistas o sustento. No Teatro, assim fazia minha avó, e sua irmã, e as irmãs que se juntaram depois.

Não era crime atuar, mas Jeongnam era a cidade silenciosa e as aranhas, com seu sangue puro e fervente, sempre puseram as palavras na mesa em forma de poesia. Nem uma nem outra palavra era dita fora de contexto, o discurso era muito pensado. Teatro após o outro, elas jogavam dúvidas sobre os silenciosos: não estão os leões nos comendo vivos? Não estão arranhando nossas portas por comida, e pedindo-nos que ofereçamos nossos órgãos?

Não é necessário dizer que assim sendo, as aranhas, tão diminutas, tornaram-se a maior inimizade dos leões. Forjou-se a guerra, ainda que todos soubessem exatamente quem ganharia, e quem sairia sob as patas esmagado. No fim da briga perdida, as únicas duas gerações de aranhas para as terras do lorde foram levadas, e ali escravizadas, deram vida à minha geração.

Não sou de alguma forma uma aranha que se diferencia. Tão minúsculos insetos que passeiam pela casa e tratam de afastar as moscas, eu, como um Do, faço minha parte. Os leões reinam. 

Enquanto eles têm banquetes, a nós são dados os restos. E que se faça útil! A mansão deve estar sempre brilhando, ainda que o cheiro de podridão teime em se alastrar. Mas jamais foi permitido à aranha que se opusesse. Jamais seria permitido que se negasse. E assim a família das aranhas vem sofrendo há anos. 

Em Jeongnam, onde todos são silenciosos expectadores que nada realmente esperam, todos silenciaram-se frente à situação.

A mansão é feita de madeira nobre. Frente a ela, o jardim deve ser bem cuidado, pedra a pedra que faz o caminho, flor a flor que o adorna. Ali esconde-se uma aranha e derrama água às plantas. A família não deve vê-la. A família preza por esquecer que existem enquanto não estão sendo solicitados. Se entra, então, um visitante aos portões, que fuja a aranha, e não apareça até que tudo esteja quieto.

Dentro da casa não se pisa antes que todos estejam adormecidos, e que o silêncio se faça até que amanheça. A aranha deve limpar com um pano o chão, usando as mãos para certificar-se de que a madeira não tenha arranhões. Vez ou outra, levanta um deles e grita por água. O mais corajoso a leva, temendo que seja atirado o copo em sua direção. E eles riem, os leões. Felinos brincam de assustar e adoram o medo, digo por ter experimentado algumas vezes um desses aterrorizantes acessos de alegria. Enquanto isso, as aranhas não sorriem, são feiosas demais para tal.

Ainda dentro da casa, os quartos são o mais perigoso território. Uma selva minada, pois os leões fazem uma bagunça, e as aranhas deixam teias por onde quer que passam, finas, quase imperceptíveis. Entretanto, eles têm olhos aguçados e demandas impossíveis. 

É ali em que mais trabalho, usando dos meus pés silenciosos. Pela manhã, bem cedo, depois que o café da manhã é feito pelas cozinheiras, uma aranha, a menor, deve esgueirar-se pelas escadas em silêncio, e alcançar quarto a quarto, dobrando num canto os futons, varrendo do chão a poeira, tirando dos pertences o pó, sem tirá-los um centímetro do lugar.

Numa manhã que teimava em querer ainda ser noite, com um céu coberto por uma densa cortina chuvosa, esperei que o filho mais novo passasse, escondido atrás do armário para que não tivesse que ver meu rosto. Ele passou e realmente não me viu. Ele era Sehun, o mais dócil. Aquele que em nós não atirava comida ou copos. Aquele que refletia Jeongnam nos olhos opacos, escuros, espelhos profundos de gerações de mágoas caladas, silenciadas. Sehun carregava a expressão em máscara, dessas que não se pode ler, e ainda não falava. Para a cidade, ele era símbolo de perfeita educação.

Na mesa de jantar, constatava-se a presença da Mãe, Yuri, e do Pai, Yesung. O avô morrera a pouquíssimo tempo, o clima fúnebre incomodava os leões como carne podre cheirando mal. Alimentavam-se dela há dias, torcendo o nariz ao amargor. Logo ali estaria a próxima geração, e que seria feito com ela? Assim que casasse o filho, a mãe teria que morrer.

Mas nos olhos dessa mãe que senta-se ereta à cabeceira, é perceptível o brilho da sorte. Nas mãos que começam a enrugar e no cabelo que nasce branco, mora a maldição que acomete os filhos da família de leões. 

Dos três herdeiros, somente um deles terá filhos, e o mais propenso a isso, que todos pensaram ser o educado Sehun, havia falhado pela terceira vez.

_ Inquilinismo _

Subi quieto as escadas. Arrumei quarto a quarto sem em nada bagunçar. Desde que não atrapalhasse, sobreviveria um dia a mais, e por motivo de instinto, _ preenchido  _ por essa vontade que supera a razão, eu esperava fervorosamente que pudesse existir uma outra vez mais quando o sol nascesse na manhã seguinte.

A noite, para as aranhas, é símbolo de medo, o que nos é aflitivo de muitas formas. Sempre fomos naturalmente noturnos, buscamos nosso sustento na escuridão, quando os demais não podem enxergar, mas os leões são sábios. Espertos, nos botaram para exaurir nossas forças trabalhando noite e dia, de forma que não havia um segundo que fosse para planejar vingança.

E fazendo temer sua força, a família dos leões enfraqueceu uma casa inteira de revoltosas aranhas. 

Porque o selvagem não permite a desatenção. Isso se faz lembrar todos os dias, e não só pelo mais fraco. A falta de atenção é maldita, muda linhas inteiras de destinos traçados, trança uma nova cortina de acontecimentos. 

Se naquele dia, tivesse eu lembrado que o filho mais velho não havia ainda saído de seu quarto, jamais teria entrado ali.

Até porque, a última porta do corredor carregava o ar denso da mágoa mais profunda. Entrar nele fazia-nos sentir a mesma exata sensação que teríamos se entrássemos na cova rasa de nossos irmãos. 

Se para os leões a morte recente ainda fedia a casa, para as aranhas, nos corpos familiares deitávamos. Sob a cabana nos fundos, onde nos amontoávamos para dormir, havia o porão que a família nobre não utilizava. Ali eram jogados os porcos mortos e apodrecidos, os ladrões pegos tentando roubar a casa, e nossos parentes assassinados.

Mas na casa principal, nesse quarto escuro, no qual as janelas eram cobertas de papel negro, dormia o filho do meio, Jongin, sobre lençóis tão caros e nobres que valiam mais do que a própria vida, travesseiros de penas e incensos aromáticos, para espantar os maus espíritos que se atraíam libidinosamente a ele.

Havia ainda um filho pouco tempo mais velho, Chanyeol, mas eu tinha certeza de ter ouvido Baekhyun murmurando que preparara para ele um banho quente, porque partiria em viagem naquela manhã. De alguma forma, não calculei bem o número de portas. Encarei aquele que tinha o nariz mais de pé entre todos, mas que naquele instante era nada além de uma bagunça sonolenta. 

Poderia fugir porta a fora outra vez e implorar por desculpas pelo lado de fora, mas Jongin fez questão de empurrar a janela a seu lado com um impulso grosseiro para que pudesse ver bem o meu rosto.

Sentado sobre os lençóis abundantes, ele trajava as mesmas roupas caríssimas da noite anterior: um quimono feito em Tóquio, cujo fabricante trouxera para dar-lhe em mãos, bordado em fios dourados em detalhes extremamente pequenos e atenciosos. O tecido vermelho escorregava pelos ombros, largado em algum lugar o cinto que devia atá-lo. 

A luz atingiu-me no rosto de tal maneira que não pude olhar para mais nada. Cegou-me por alguns segundos. Ainda que detestasse ver-nos, sabiam exatamente quem éramos, gravavam nossos rostos, pois assim tornava mais fácil que fôssemos punidos.

“Desconhece o respeito por seu mestre?” Questionou ele. Se não estivesse em mais completo silêncio, não teria ouvido o som baixo. Meu coração, que já havia visto demais dos horrores daquele clã, acelerou-se quando o farfalhar dos cobertores encheu-me os ouvidos. Sem pensar duas vezes, larguei-me ao chão em sua direção, na reverência mais profunda, e supliquei.

“Perdão! Não fiz por mal. Nunca mais se repetirá.”

Fez-se o silêncio mais profundo até que ele risse, e o escárnio esvoaçasse pelo quarto. Não teria ousado erguer a cabeça para olhá-lo, desrespeitando-o mais uma vez, se não me tivesse chamado pelo nome. 

Não era comum. Sequer era comum que nos fosse dirigida a palavra. A família falava diretamente com um superior, e então o recado era passado à frente. Cabia a nós até mesmo ensinar o que sabíamos sobre servir a família e à casa para os mais novos

Os bebês também não eram imunes do trabalho, carregavam para e cima e para baixo os cestos de frutas, quietos atrás das mães, ou serviam de jantar.

“Kyungsoo, erga-se e venha até cá.” A calma na voz de um leão apavoraria qualquer aranha, e apavorou-me. Ergui os olhos à altura de suas mãos, pois precisava ver para onde apontava. Apontava para os lençóis. “Devo repetir?”

Antes que me aproximasse, ele mesmo se ergueu. Deitou para um lado o amontoado de cobertores e abriu um espaço entre eles que preocupou-me. Depois de levantar-se, foi buscar sobre o baú no qual amontoava seus pertences algo que, de início, eu não soube dizer o que era. 

Fechando atrás de mim a porta com agonia, aproximei-me, mesmo que minha vontade fosse descer pelas escadas e fugir pela mata até ser pego pegos cachorros. Melhor que morrer pelas mãos de Jongin era morrer estraçalhado por dentes pontiagudos e mandíbulas pesadas.

“Deite-se.” Não satisfeito por me ver ajoelhado ao lado da cama, ele ordenou, sem deixar desvios ou espaços para qualquer súplica ou questionamento. Assim, ainda que minha respiração falhasse, ou que minhas pernas tremessem, eu me obriguei a subir à cama e ali deitar-me tão desconfortavelmente duro quanto se estivesse me deitando sobre uma corda bamba.

Jongin pareceu ver graça em ver um criado como eu deitado em uma cama de lençóis de luxo. O sorriso em seu rosto nasceu sem querer morrer. Quando virou-se para mim com todo o corpo, vi em suas mãos o pote de vidro recheado de pimentas vermelhas, aquelas que Chanyeol usara para punir Baekhyun quando ousou com ele cruzar um olhar descompromissado.

O choro iniciou-se antes que eu pudesse conter, e antes mesmo que ele abrisse o pote. Soube que ele faria comigo o mesmo que fez com meu irmão mais velho, mas também transbordei de angústia porque, somente lembrar de como ficaram os olhos de Baekhyun por dias e dias, depois de Chanyeol espremer neles algumas daqueles frutos avermelhados como fogo, os meus próprios enchiam-se de lágrimas.

“Por favor, meu mestre, não faça isso...” Quis conter sua aproximação, mas não podia ousar tocá-lo. Jongin olhou para meu rosto como se não entendesse o porquê do desespero. Como se fosse patético ver-me tão amedrontado. E decidiu que não queria mais ver meu rosto tanto assim, esticou-se e tornou a fechar a janela. Invadiu-me tanto o espaço que senti o calor de seu abdome contra meu rosto. 

Tantas meninas do vilarejo jurariam invejar-me, se soubesse que me deitava naquele instante na mesma cama que Jongin deitava-se toda noite. Jongin era o mais belo de todos os três, mas era ele capaz de ser objeto de qualquer sentimento cálido?

Jongin era, sem dúvidas, o tipo de amor que só podia fazer arrepender-se até a morte.

Fechei os olhos assim que ouvi o baque da janela. Se me pedisse para abrí-los, gritaria até que resolvessem matar-me de forma mais rápida. Espernearia. Machucaria-o tanto que seria digno de pena de morte. E Jongin ria com escárnio, sentindo-se divertido pelo sofrimento. Nunca fora diferente.

“Por que está chorando se ainda não fiz nada?” Ele questionou, certificando-se de transbordar inocência. Minhas mãos, em frente ao peito, tremiam tanto que não tive forças para resistir quando pegou-as pelos pulsos. Um por um, ele posicionou-os acima de minha cabeça. Sentia-me tonto, frio, o bolor do medo corroeu-me o estômago a ponto de deixar-me sem sentir nada. Sentia e ouvia o som de sua respiração e o bater leve dela em minhas bochechas, enquanto ele fazia o que bem entendia com minhas roupas. Afastava o que atava elas na frente e empurrava as bordas para os lados.

“Não é tão interessante quando eu faço isso com uma de suas irmãs, Kyungsoo.” Ele explicou-me, como se pudesse me interessar. Sem querer responder ou mostrar minha fraqueza, mordia minha boca aos interiores, arrancando das bochechas a carne sem pena de me machucar. “Quando eu me casar e tiver uma esposa, se eu for obrigado a fazê-lo, você virá me satisfazer.”

“Se até lá não estiver morto.” 

Frente à sua decisão, eu me peguei respondendo-o pela primeira vez em toda a minha vida, pela força do asco, sobrepondo-se ao temor. O grito foi abafado por suas mãos quando tratou de sacudir minha cabeça para que me calasse, sussurrando em meu ouvido para que não fizesse escândalo, ou ele faria pior. 

Tão acelerado estava meu coração que não ouvia nada além de um zumbido profundo e o sangue bombeando, como que para fora do corpo. E calei-me. Ele ainda não estava para me machucar.

“Eu vou tirar a mão de sua boca e você vai se comportar. Eu preciso te ensinar que não é para alguém como você estar no meu quarto. Você quer que te ensine também sua hora de falar? Quer que eu arranque a sua língua com os meus dentes e mastigue ela para te fazer engolir depois?”

Se eu não soubesse que Jongin teria coragem para fazê-lo, não teria então negado com tanta veemência. Não era do feitio dos leões descumprir com sua palavra. Se Kim Jongin dizia-me que arrancaria minhas tripas parte a parte e cozeria ele mesmo para jantar, então assim seria feito, pois houve um dia que minha mãe duvidou que Kim Yuri fosse espancá-la usando os sapatos que ela tirou do lugar, e nesse mesmo dia ela morreu com os saltos atravessando-lhe a garganta.

“Abra a boca.” Antes a boca que os olhos. Assim que os dedos foram retirados de minha mandíbula, eu parti os lábios. A espera me fazia tão nervoso que abri por impulso os olhos muito bem fechados. Na penumbra, Jongin botava na boca uma das pimentas extremamente vermelhas. Insensível como era, mastigava aquilo como se fosse doce desde muito pequeno. Jongin não importava-se com o ardor. Daquela vez, ele apenas prendeu o fruto na boca, e segurou meu queixo até que os lábios se encostassem.

Retraí-me o quanto pude, mas não havia como evitar que fosse posto em minha boca. Quando afastou-se para olhar o que eu faria, igualmente as mãos se afastaram, atando-se ao meu pescoço com firmeza descabida.

“O que está esperando para mastigar?” Não esperei a segunda ordem. Fechei os dentes ao redor dela, parti-a o mais rápido que pude, ainda que queimasse a língua a ponto de me sufocar. Queimava a ponta dos lábios até a garganta, e as feridas que abri nas bochechas, mas devia suportar em silêncio enquanto era tão misericordioso. “É esta família que te alimenta, você não vê? Por que é tão ingrato?”

A punição seguiu-se quando acertou meu rosto com um tapa estalado, mas moderadamente forte, como se não quisesse realmente ferir-me por agora. Como se quisesse para o momento apenas me assustar o tanto quanto podia.

Não bastou-lhe que me fizesse comer uma só. Repetiu tudo o que fizera da primeira vez. Resvalando as mãos grosseiras por meu peito como se fosse eu uma de suas posses, transbordando intimidade que jamais havia o dado, ele voltou a trocar uma pimenta de sua boca para a minha. 

A coragem dobrou-se da terceira vez, o apego pela punição botando-lhe em chamas, quando enfiou em minha boca a língua, provando-me sem que eu pudesse sequer impedi-lo. A sensação de dormência não chegava a aplacar a ardência, mas tirava-me o ar de tal forma que as lágrimas rolavam incansáveis, e eu tossia a todo momento que podia, quando não estava sendo invadido, nem estava sendo obrigado a mastigar outra e outra, até que não tivesse mais forças para fazê-lo.

“Eu não sou fraco, Kyungsoo. Vê o quanto eu aguento? É por isso que vocês são meus e me servem. Vocês são tão fracos que a única coisa que dão conta de fazer é me servir, e eu faço isso ser tão fácil para vocês… Dou tudo a vocês. Você e seu clã têm de me agradecer… Por isso pensei que quisesse ocupar meu quarto da forma correta.” 

Ele ironizou. Não cansava de zombar de mim, mesmo que estivesse tão engasgado que nem sequer conseguir respondê-lo. Se não me sentisse tão mal que nem sequer podia ver o que se passava ao redor, talvez tivesse tido forças para pedir que parasse.

Não bastou mesmo quando não pude mais mastigar. Jongin tinha ânsia para testar os limites, e então para levar à loucura. Quando notou que estapear-me para que tornasse a mastigar não fazia mais efeito, ele mesmo tratou de enfiar os dedos na minha boca trêmula e retirar dali a pimenta ainda inteira. Pela pequena fresta que havia sido deixada na janela em que mexera mais cedo, eu vira-o admirar a saliva que escorria por entre os dedos calejados. O olhar doentio seguiu-a até que enfiasse-a na boca e pusesse a mastigar. Para ele, quem estava acostumado àquilo, era como mastigar caramelos.

E ele só se permitiu terminar quando forçou minha boca a abrir-se, colocando entre meus dentes os dedos, como era feito para medicar os cães. Partidos meus lábios, Jongin cuspiu tudo o que havia mastigado para dentro, e eu senti-o escorrer por minha língua com nojo que nunca antes havia sentido na vida. O ardor ficou para segundo lugar, mas Jongin jamais permitiria que eu me negasse a ser punido. Decidido a fazer-me engolir o que me dera com gratidão, ele prendeu os dedos ao redor de meu rosto.

“Engula.” Ordenou ele. E eu, como uma aranha medrosa, decidido a viver mais um dia que fosse,  _ o fiz.  _

_ Comensalismo _

“ _ Queime o colchão e os cobertores. Estão sujos por causa da sua pele.”  _

Ainda que parecesse, dentre todos, o menos nocivo, Sehun era o mais dissimulado. Uma vez, atraíra Baekhyun para sua cama, prometendo que lhe protegeria se escapasse para ali uma noite. Entenda, uma aranha não vai se deitar com um leão por livre e espontânea vontade. Ela pode alimentar-se de seus restos se esperar até a manhã seguinte em silêncio. Mas se assim o oferece, se  _ tão gentilmente  _ o oferece,  _ quem é a aranha para recusar?  _ Como ousaria?

O que ele poderia dizer? Que há alguém que amava mais que a seu mestre? Ou diria então que havia alguém da casa de dormir com quem gostaria mais de passar a noite? E os afazeres? Podia Baekhyun dizer à Kim Sehun que tinha afazeres à noite? Ordens mais importantes que aquelas ditas pela própria boca do mestre?

Ainda que fosse um pedido, nunca coube à Baekhyun negar. E assim, temendo que algo lhe acontecesse, Baekhyun mentiu para si mesmo por uma semana inteira.

“Na noite do festival, quando todos estiverem na cidade, Sehun dirá que está indisposto e passarei a ser seu protegido, Kyungsoo.” Ele contou-me de sorriso aberto. Contudo, bastava olhar nos olhos preciosamente transparentes para notar que o medo era sua real motivação para estar-me contando aquilo. Aqueles espelhos falavam melhor que a própria boca.

Era como dizer que dali uma semana Baekhyun seria morto, da pior maneira. De um jeito ou de outro. Quando nos deitamos para dormir, ele encolheu-se contra mim como em nenhuma outra madrugada, prendeu o braço ao meu. Todos os dias, reza cada aranha para que não seja aquele o dia de sua sentença. Talvez Baekhyun tivesse esquecido, ou talvez não tivesse implorado o bastante, ou com o fervor necessário. Talvez tivesse perdido as esperanças.

Uma semana depois, como o prometido, Baekhyun esperou que todos saíssem e esgueirou-se para o quarto de Sehun. O que tiveram durara a noite inteira, Baekhyun sequer dormira, não voltara ao dormitório nem mesmo quando a madrugada terminara. Do andar debaixo, eu ouvira cada suspiro. Talvez fosse bom, eu não podia dizer. Sabia que, fosse como fosse, Baekhyun tivera de fingir. Se o leão quer sentir-se por cima, quer sentir-se orgulhoso, então a aranha deve aplaudi-lo. Não sei o que fizera ele de errado. Mas pela manhã, depois de acordar, Sehun chamou-o outra vez e pediu que levasse tudo para fora.

“Queime o colchão e os cobertores. Estão sujos por causa da sua pele.” Disse ele.

Ainda me lembro como estava o rosto de Baekhyun quando ouviu o que ele tinha para dizer. Era a segunda ordem que recebia dos lábios santos, e pareceu uma lição enorme para cada uma das aranhas que se escondiam, quietas, pelos cantos da casa, e que tentavam fazer suas tarefas sem serem notadas. Baekhyun sentiu que sua existência teria fim ali. 

Se nos fosse permitido chorar ao luto...

Não havia como esconder uma pilha de linho nobre sendo queimado. As labaredas estalaram por um tempo enorme. Baekhyun negou-se a sair dali, tentou inalar o quanto pudesse da fumaça, que subiu escura aos céus que clareavam. A Família soube que seduziu Sehun enquanto bêbado, e que usou a casa e desonrou toda a família. Piedosos foram por matar só a ele. Não mataram a mim, ou a seu pai, ou a seu irmão mais velho.

Mas escolheram-no para o show de horrores e chamaram a nobreza da cidade para ver.

_ Amensalismo _

Nesta manhã fatídica, depois de tropeçar para fora do quarto de Jongin, encolhi-me para trás de uma cristaleira posta no fim do corredor e ali chorei por minutos inteiros. Entenda, aranha alguma tem direito de sofrer e de perder tempo, mas tão bambas quanto estavam minhas pernas, tão fracos quanto estavam meus braços, eu não pude levantar.

O passar dos minutos, marcados num relógio vindo do estrangeiro que, com júbilo, Kim Yuri guardava às chaves na cristaleira, torturava-me como outra dezena de pimentas espalhadas por minha boca. Não pude sequer vomitar o que tinha sido feito engolir. Naquele choro engasgado, o mais quieto que eu podia chorar, eu perguntei-me quanto tempo teria antes que Jongin me pedisse para levar tudo para fora e botar fogo.

A desatenção pegou-me como uma picada, sentia o veneno espalhando rapidamente pela corrente sanguínea, matando-me com tanta pressa que tornava difícil implorar. Que estaria fazendo naquele momento, se não tivesse entrado no quarto no momento errado? Estaria lavando as roupas de alguém, esfregando até que meus dedos sangrassem, ou até que as manchas de sangue nosso saíssem. Estaria esfregando o chão do salão de encontros onde ainda deviam torturar Baekhyun, lavando-o à lágrimas. Estaria cuidadosamente limpando o barro dos sapatos da Senhora Yuri.

Jongin sugaria cada gota de vitalidade em mim e transformaria em dor. Não há uma aranha que não conheça o método final de tortura, elas o merecem? Ainda que evitássemos a todo custo, hora ou outra seríamos empurrados a esse destino fatal. Cada um de nós que nasce é um de nós que morre. 

Há mais de nós que deles, isso não pode ser evitado. Não há vida para aqueles que foram isolados do mundo, é gerando uma família que se mantém as esperanças. Há dois séculos, a família das aranhas cria os filhos com o objetivo de um dia ser vingada. Um dia, um de nós, tão quieto quanto o possível, correrá por entre a relva seca para as praias, fugirá pelos barcos na noite, fará tanto dinheiro que terá suas próprias terras.

Quando este dia chegar, este glorioso dia que esperamos desde a primeira noite de tortura, não serão as aranhas salvas: serão vingadas. Não serão retiradas das mãos que as queimam e dos maus-tratos que sofreram; a honra só retorna quando leões são mortos tão dura e friamente quanto todos fomos, um por um e torturados. Se por duzentos anos as aranhas foram pisadas, mutiladas, destratadas, por quinhentos anos estarão amaldiçoados os leões a pagar.

Não há como escapar. 

Não há como escapar.

Jeongnam se cala frente à injustiça e à barbárie, Jeongnam veste sobre o rosto contorcido em asco que sentem por nosso sangue derramado a apodrecer em salas fúnebres, sorriem como hienas e fingem que não comem das nossas carcaças. Jeongnam não comenta, não impede. Jeongnam não é casa onde aranhas possam fazer teias. Jeongnam devia ser queimada e com ela toda a população, ainda que morrêssemos todos por causa disso.

Em algum momento eu me ergo. Não devo dar motivos para que minha morte seja adiantada, ainda que seja prevista. Eu penso; iria Jongin fazer o mesmo truque que Sehun? Copiaria o irmão de forma tão óbvia? Enquanto tiro o pó da mesma prataria que limpei ontem, esta que não tem sequer um grão de poeira, eu decido que não. Não é o suficiente para ele. 

Kim Jongin fará pior. Armará seu próprio teatro. Depois de olhar meu rosto, terá certeza de botá-lo em todo ângulo que quiser. Me fará rir e me fará chorar e, implorando que me deixe viver mais um pouco, eu irei obedecê-lo. A tolice de estar vivo e de querer viver mais dessa vida sem sentido me fará implorar mais que uma vez, e cada dia que passava por aquela casa, me odiava mais por isso.

Todos os dias, escondia meu rosto de seus olhos, escondia minha existência de seus ouvidos, de suas bocas, mantinha-me longe o quanto era possível, mantinha-me perfeito o quanto alcançava. Não tocava em nada, não deixava meu cheiro. Ainda esfregava o que tivesse em mãos até que reluzisse, até que se tornasse ouro. Tão quieto, nunca mais incomodei Jongin em seu quarto, nunca mais dei-lhe motivos para culpar-me ou castigar-me.

Mas a certeza de que seria o próximo permanecia. Baekhyun não voltara à casa, mas havia duas semanas desde que havia sido chamado por Madame Yuri até a sala subterrânea sob seu escritório. Quanto tempo até que de nada servisse seu corpo? Talvez, pendurado ao teto como um porco, serrariam-lhe ao meio e dariam para os cães de comer. Talvez, sobre lençóis brancos, arrancariam-lhe a pele e tingiriam-no de vermelho. Usariam ambos para dormir. Talvez a seda que eu dobrava todos os dias, tão macia, fosse banhada em sangue seu. Talvez os sapatos que com tanto afinco eu lustrava fossem feitos de couro seu. Talvez... Talvez nos fossem servidos seus pedaços como serviram como foi com o pequeno Jongdae.

Ainda que visse aquela cena a repetir-se e repetir-se há tempo com membros queridos da minha família, a morte de Baekhyun era de todas a que mais me afetava, porque éramos amigos extremamente próximos. Nascemos com tempo muito pouco de diferença: se não uma semana; duas. Crescemos e aprendemos juntos. 

A amizade não era o foco de uma aranha, ainda que acontecesse. Desde sempre havíamos sido avisados de que terminaríamos mal e que a dormência era um remédio, mas não havia como ser evitado. Por mais que tentasse pensar com frieza no rosto que observei por tanto tempo, que esticou-se no mesmo tempo que o meu, por mais que me forçasse a olhar aquela realidade como algo inalcançável e imutável, naquela semana em que cometi o erro, o estômago pareceu fraco demais para controlar.

Eu havia provado tão pouco do castigo de Jongin... Peguei-me querendo que me pegasse outra vez e fizesse pior. Que me fizesse comer mais das pimentas, que espremesse-as contra meus olhos, que fizesse com meu corpo o que bem entendia, me machucasse e rasgasse. Porque quando pensava em Baekhyun, notava que ainda não seria tão ruim quanto o que ele devia ter passado. 

A mente de uma aranha era inocente quando comparada à mente doentia de um leão. Um leão que sabia como nenhum outro a arte de retalhar, rasgar, estraçalhar, botar em pedaços. O banquete estava para eles no momento de alimentar-se do prazer de ter as presas em carne fraca, no momento de ter o sangue derramado sujando o rosto e no momento de livrar-se dos restos, de observar as moscas amontoando-se sobre o corpo indescritivelmente revirado. Baekhyun teria sido posto ao avesso tantas vezes, contorcido, mutilado. Sobrara lugar nele para enfiar um anzol e pendurá-lo nas paredes? Sobrara carne firme para puxar, um de um lado, o outro do outro, até que rasgasse ao meio?

Veja, não há uma aranha que tenha estômago para suportar a morte de um filho, e é por isso que as mães são mortas primeiro; por misericórdia e por egoísmo, pois os leões não suportam a ideia de que um de nós cometa suicídio. O destino é morrer por suas mãos divinas, levar o juízo pelas decisões santas, implorar e sentir na pele os pecados sendo pagos, a alma lavada à sangue. As aranhas não devem observar enquanto as patas das demais são arrancadas. Certamente não devem. Mas cometi um segundo erro: pensei em tudo o que ocorrera a ele, a meu amigo de infância, e senti o estômago revirar de tal forma que em meio ao átrio de entrada, despejei o nervosismo de uma semana inteira de arrependimento e mágoa.

Pensei que não havia como escapar, que logo o mesmo seria feito comigo. Pensei em como Baekhyun devia ter sofrido. O ódio acumulou-se em minha garganta como um bolo espesso. O medo tornou-se um aperto nas estranhas. O terror tornou-se uma tontura incontrolável. Não pude correr para fora e esconder-me. Não pude silenciar o grito de horror enquanto vomitava. Não pude controlar o choro intenso e gritado que acometeu-me quando caí sobre a poça ácida sobre a qual boiavam todo um passado vazio e futuro embaçado. Não há futuro. Há um presente aterrorizante e perverso. Há um agora que ameaça o tempo inteiro, que jura a morte de maneira mais cruel. Não há para uma aranha a possibilidade de morrer em paz. Uma família como a minha nunca teve o direito de morrer dormindo.

Nós, amaldiçoados por pessoas cheias de pecados, jamais poderíamos ter uma vida ou uma morte digna. Se os leões vão para o inferno, então com eles seremos arrastados até lá para servir.

Ainda assim, se me pedissem para engolir de volta tudo aquilo eu o faria. Se me pedissem para alimentar minha família com a comida que desperdicei, eu o faria. Se me dessem para comer as tripas de Baekhyun cruas e apodrecidas, eu o faria. Se me fizessem vomitar todos os dias dali para frente, eu o faria. Não há um ser humano que não se curve, implore para ser perdoado, implore para viver, implore por outra chance de se provar útil, de se provar digno daquilo que nos chamam de vida.

Para uma pessoa livre, talvez a morte seja uma realidade certa e imutável, mas para as aranhas implorar era mais comum que qualquer outra coisa.

Nossos pais nos ensinavam que valíamos muito pouco. Que éramos imundos e que não devíamos mostrar ingratidão. Que estávamos vivos, vivos!, portanto devíamos rezar pelo perdão por sermos quem somos e por misericórdia. Devíamos rezar para que demorasse um pouco mais o dia em que seríamos comidos vivos, e ao mesmo tempo para que tivéssemos a morte mais rápida.

As aranhas não têm direito de serem importantes, e também não têm direito de não serem incômodas. Não têm direito de morrer e somente morrer, sem serem humilhadas. O gosto por humilhar é maior. E ainda em morte, em processo de sair do corpo e encontrar o que quer que seja que mora no céu e não olha nunca para nós, pequenas, amontoadas nos fundos dum galpão atrás da casa do importante lorde feudal, servimos também, para o prazer deles. Para prazer do mestre que nunca nos fez nada de bom.

Se me disseram uma palavra, não ouvi. Transbordava num choro igual ao de uma criança recém-nascida: não via o mundo e não entendia o frio que me acometia. Sabia que estava morrendo desde aquele momento, e que me sepultara. Pensei que talvez meus lordes estivessem rindo em escárnio, ali frente à minha dor intensa, ao meu sofrimento e à humilhação de ver-me derramado sobre vômito e desespero, mas se me cuspiram foi muito. Em lugar disso, tão enlouquecidos em cólera, sentindo-se desonrados, circulavam-me aos gritos.

“Que está acontecendo aqui? Por que deixaram que algo tão imundo entrasse em nossa casa e nos desonrasse dessa forma?” Questionava o lorde. Paralisados, a família de leões se reunira ao redor da poça de vômito e admiraram meu trabalho. Do lado de fora e por portas escancaradas, enquanto era carregado aos puxões para os fundos, eu os observava como se visse um drama em teatro, como os que as aranhas faziam num passado longínquo. Se Madame Yuri não estivesse tão enojada, já nos teria atirado seus sapatos em ódio. Se não estivessem mergulhados em repulsa, já teriam chamado alguém para limpar aquilo.

Tão abismada estava a mãe que nada fez por longos minutos. Vi-a chorar de asco, odiando-me profundamente, enquanto gritava para que queimassem aquela sala, mas naquele momento jogaram-me no galpão e me circularam. As aranhas olhavam-me em pares de oito olhos. Buscavam por uma resposta. Jamais algo do tipo havia acontecido antes. Que aranha, neste mundo tão pequeno em que vivemos, havia um dia ousado chamar tanta atenção? Que aranha ousara mostrar-se daquela forma, ou rebelar-se a ponto de vomitar na Casa onde os leões moravam, dormiam e comiam?

Não sobra para alguém tão miserável quanto eu algo que não fosse o riso e o desespero, pois o mundo busca sempre algum balanço. Assim eu gargalhei com a profundidade de um mar de alegria. Ri como nunca ri antes. Gastei naquele minuto a voz que deixara para um dia bonito e ensolarado, um dia em que poderia sentar-me em uma mesa envernizada e tomar vinho. Ri pelo dia em que não seria mais um escravo, ou uma aranha. Ri pela encarnação seguinte. Gargalhei por minutos inteiros porque não havia mais com o que sonhar, sabendo que ali havia deitado toda chance de ser ou ter, toda possibilidade e toda tentativa.

Não há um dia que não tivesse querido morrer, mas também não houvera um minuto que não estivesse lutando por minha vida. Ali jogado, entrei num estranho espectro de minha existência, tornei-me algo como um fantasma de mim mesmo. Estranhamente vazio, vi-me saindo de meu corpo, sem objetivo e sem dores, dopado. Ainda assim morto. Ainda assim preso à dor de não ter mais a vida.

Através de olhos que não enxergavam e ouvidos que recusavam-se a ouvir. Através de passos no escuro que não caminhavam para lugar algum. Passando por uma existência que não tinha calor ou peso. Pendurado à uma árvore que nunca deu frutos, deu somente sementes e bichos. Sequei-me de esperanças e de sofrimento, ao mesmo tempo, ao mesmo segundo, e concentrei-me inteiro num momento sem paz e sem agonia. Decidi ali que estava morto, mas como qualquer ser que já foi vivo, queimei faísca por faísca daquela chama de ódio que nunca realmente fora consumida. Neguei ser em vão.

As aranhas nunca tiveram importância? Há tanto tempo minhas antepassadas negaram a isso, fizeram-se atrizes e artesãs esplêndidas, sussurraram a verdade para um povo que negava-se a tirar a máscara dos olhos. Ainda que quietos, todos souberam. Assim eram as aranhas. Predadoras pacientes, falsamente inofensivas. Se eu tivesse sabido antes, antes haveria me enchido de veneno. A importância das aranhas é elementar, é vívida. A mentira que havia nos sido dita por leões covardes era justamente o que nos tirara as forças: disseram-nos que não éramos importantes, e acreditamos.

_ Parasitismo _

Sob o efeito colateral de estar mais morto do que nunca, decidi que nunca mais deixaria-me sair despercebido. Custasse minha carne já podre ou meu sangue já derramado. Se o destino imutável era morrer de maneira tão cruel, mas que fosse então tão cruel que jamais seria esquecido.

Deitado quieto no chão e ali largado por uma família que já acostumara-se cegamente a perder membros, enquanto tentavam desculpar-se por minha demência, abracei-me a uma vingança lenta, fria como nos ditados. Dentre as tábuas de madeira afastadas, deitava-se uma raposa que já me vira sofrer milhões de vezes. Que vira duas gerações e meia de aranhas morrer nas mãos ensanguentadas. Olhei para os olhos partidos, amarelos, e roguei que me atendesse. Suas três caudas de idade acenaram-me de volta.

“Peço que abençoe minha vingança,  _ Nogitsune _ , e que esteja ao meu lado quando me partirem ao meio.” Se acreditávamos só depois de ver, os leões haviam se provado cruéis várias vezes. Ali estivera ela, à espreita, observando quando nos mostravam nossos iguais abertos. Assim sabendo, ela assentiu uma vez pequena, e abriu a boca para mostrar-me sua esfera.

O brilho lunar levou-me a sono profundo, tão quieto como nenhum outro havia sido. Nunca tivera uma noite tranquila, uma noite em que não me afogava em densos pesadelos. Mas não houve sonhos, que não o ruído de amigos conversando.

Ouvia em sua voz pesada uma confusão profunda. Por que havia feito aquilo? Me entregado tão facilmente?  _ Logo Kyungsoo, que era tão quieto... Se não tivesse se desafiado daquela forma...  _ Mas se não tivesse morrido, quis respondê-los, jamais poderia dar a eles outra oportunidade de não ter mais que viver daquela forma.

Entreguei-me ao sono para acordar no subsolo amaldiçoado. Em minha boca seca eu sentia o gosto do veneno e da maldição que carregava em meu corpo. Pelo som que vinha das janelas que davam para baixo das esteiras de madeira da varanda, o som vazio e insistente de grilos e cigarras, podia dizer que era noite. Olhei para fora, mas via nada além de madeira e teias. Pensei eu que talvez fossem amigos meus, ali se desfazendo fio a fio. Não havia lua para qual olhar pela última vez, ou nada de que pudesse me despedir.

Nunca havia imaginado que lugar como aquele teria janelas, mas desde que o cheiro de sangue inundava nosso galpão, fazia sentido que de fato houvesse. No chão de pedra, havia essa espiral desenhada em sangue seco. Um dia sangue vivo, escorria vez ou outra por entre as pedras mais afastadas. Num canto havia todo tipo de instrumentos que pudessem usar para arrancar-me o sopro de vida, lentamente, o quão doloroso pudesse ser, e ainda que não quisesse lutar nem mais um minuto, estremeci em medo.

Ainda que me desse por vencido, meus olhos verteram em lágrimas e imploraram. Deixei que rolasse a água, pensei que talvez fosse bom que parecesse real. Olhava ao redor no breu ao qual me acostumava minuto após minuto, buscando por algo que me distraísse da dor de ser pendurado ao teto pelos braços, ou ainda dos passos e das conversas no andar de cima.

“Você quer batatas, Jongin?” Cordialmente, ela questionava, ainda que fosse morrer em pouco tempo.

“Estou ansioso demais para comer.” De forma seca ele respondia, como se ter sido parido não fosse nada demais. 

“Você devia pegar leve...” Por algum motivo, em tom baixo, Sehun pronunciara-se. 

“Deixe seu irmão fazer o que quiser.” Mimando-os como sempre, o lorde dava a palavra final.

Ouvia os passos, ouvia os risos leves e ouvia as trocas ansiosas. Haveria convidados! O desastre na sala de estar fora esquecido, graças a uma aranha que limpou tudo em silêncio por uma noite inteira. 

No breu, cada vez que olhava mais, via mais. Via correntes e apoio atados no teto, e nas paredes, as luzes à óleo que logo seriam acesas. No chão as marcas, os divãs e as cordas. Quilômetros e quilômetros de cordas que, se bem me lembro, ajudei a tecer. Cortinas ao fundo, perfeitamente limpas. Lençóis, ajeitados num canto. Havia uma banheira vazia atrás, cercada por baldes limpos e buchas novas, e os sabonetes que Madame Yuri fazia por passatempo.

Não havia mais nada. Parecia um teatro desconexo, e eu estava erguido sob o palco em que tudo se desenrolaria. Não havia como escapar, eu permanecia fazendo o papel coadjuvante que sempre era derrotado de maneira brutal. Ainda que negasse e negasse, balançando a cabeça, tentando afastar os pensamentos como afastaria as moscas, era impossível não imaginar Baekhyun ali no meu lugar.

Teria sido ele atravessado pelas lâminas? Teriam-no arrastado pelo chão em voltas? E Sehun? Se desfizera outra vez em sua pele? Envolvera-o em lençóis e o queimara como mandara fazer com seu futon? Pisoteara seu corpo e estourara seus pulmões como não pudera fazer à luz do sol?

E por que não faziam? Por que não em Jeongnam, na cidade do silêncio? Se todos se silenciavam frente à enorme pilha de carcaças abertas e desumanizadas, porque não deixá-los saber detalhes?

É por que gostavam de teatro, eu realizei. Gostavam da arte de interpretar papéis. Gostavam de ser os ricos e poderosos, de mandarem, gostavam de fazer o papel de justiceiros, de deuses e de protetores da paz. Gostavam de fazer-se de santos. Gostavam de fingir-se puros. Deleitavam-se em competir com a família de talentosas aranhas, dividindo o mesmo palco, mas ganhando o tempo inteiro. A hipocrisia e o fingimento eram o passatempo favorito da Família de Leões de Jeongnam.

E todos aqueles desgraçados batiam as palmas.

_ Canibalismo _

Assim que a movimentação dos convidados aplacou-se, com silêncio, dirigiram-se às poltronas do outro lado da cortina e aguardaram. Como em uma cerimônia, Jongin aproximou-se por uma porta discreta, olhando-me, estudando-me, tempo antes das cortinas se abrirem. Deitou-me numa das banheiras, desatando o nó que me prendia ao teto. Se já não havia perdão, não implorei por ele. Quis jurar a mim mesmo que nunca imploraria por minha vida, mas conhecia o corpo falho e a mente facilmente influenciável. Olhei-o rudemente o quanto me deu vontade. Gravei da feição bonita cada traço, notando no quanto eram charmosos os leões.

Jongin insistiu em usar sabonete. Esfregou minha pele com as unhas mesmo que chorasse de dor pelos arranhões. Ainda que me sentisse invadido ou envergonhado, não lutei quando lavou-me intimamente, sabendo que o pior ainda viria depois. Jongin secou-me, pendurou-me outra vez. Talvez a humilhação de passar por suas mãos fizesse parte, mas pensei que talvez quisessem ter certeza de que estava limpo.

Não vi Sehun ou o Lorde. Havia apenas Yuri e Jongin quando abriram as cortinas e ligaram as luzes. Trajados em branco, eles voltaram-se à plateia bem vestida que tragava lentamente a bebida quente. Haviam encarnado papéis únicos, àquela altura, tomados pela inabilidade em retornarem a seu verdadeiro eu - e quem eram eles?

“Que punição é dada ao servo que cospe a comida no assoalho de quem o alimenta?” Juntos frente à excitada audiência, sua postura era impecável. As jubas erguidas demonstravam seu controle sobre o espaço e a pompa. Sentiam-se em casa quando podiam torturar um de nós. As taças foram erguidas em silêncio, em respeito.

“Devo forçar-me por sua garganta até que não sobre nada mais em seu estômago?” Jongin questionou, para início da resolução do problema, mas Yuri tratou logo de responder negativamente:

“É pouco.” A cabeça mexeu-se para os lados, a ideia era fraca. “Devo ensiná-lo a lição? Virá-lo do avesso? Puxar para fora suas entranhas?”

“Esqueçamos o ditado, não precisa ser olho por olho e dente por dente. Façamos o serviço por inteiro.” Dramatizou Jongin, enquanto os observava. Olhou-me, entretido em suas falas, estudou o corpo desnudo posto como um porco abatido à sua frente. O teto era baixo, bastou aproximar-se para ficar com a cabeça rente à meu estômago, fundo pela fome constante.

“É um mero servo, Jongin! Que vale nossa atenção? Façamos com pressa!” Teatralmente, sua mãe discordou, negou à ideia. Não me convenceu, mas a plateia vaiou ao fundo, aquietando-se logo para que a cena se desenrolasse depressa.

“Façamos lento...” Quisera eu poder sair de meu corpo e não ter que sentir as mãos que deslizaram por meu corpo com atenção descabida. Jongin não tinha carinho, mas tinha devoção. Tinha a vontade por mim que um leão tinha por presa fresca. Não havia como enganar. “É para nós nada mais que um boneco, mãe. Devemos lembrar disso; e desmontá-lo membro a membro.”

Se havia um inferno, a família de leões encarnou o demônio naquele instante. Yuri voltara-se para mim com olhos inexpressivos; diziam que alguém que aplica a punição deve mostrar-se misericordiosa e aberta ao perdão. Yuri jamais mostrou que nos perdoaria. Imperdoável. O que as aranhas fizeram consigo era imperdoável. O ódio que fizeram-na sentir, e a vontade inigualável por infligir dor. A inabilidade de voltar a seu verdadeiro eu.

Não tive mais chance de rezar, e ainda que o tivesse, minha mente fechou as portas e tornou-se um lugar escuro. Em suas mãos, ela carregava um alicate. Debati-me enquanto Jongin me segurava fortemente em seus braços e ela se aproximava, passo a passo, lento como se estivesse segurando a ansiedade de partir-me em pedaços.

Amaldiçoei-os por serem tão cruéis. Havia motivo maior para não permitir que comêssemos: não queriam que tivéssemos forças para envergonhá-los frente a seu público. Os leões eram criaturas inteligentes e tão profundamente calculistas que uma vez em suas garras, tornava-se mais que impossível de fugir.

Uma de minhas mãos fora desamarrada, e Jongin segurou-a como seguraria a mão de sua esposa, puxou-a para perto de Yuri para que ela fizesse sua parte na peça e desse início ao fim de mais uma aranha. Meus dedos tremiam, as lágrimas vertiam tal como vertia água de uma nascente. Se havia algo em mim que não estremecia em terror profundo, então estava dormente, pois eu sentia cada membro de meu corpo desesperar-se em fuga.

Cada centímetro que se aproximava o alicate de minhas mãos doía-me no peito. O medo era um peso que esmagava-me e acometia-me em uma vertiginosa pulsação. Ouvia o coração retumbando em suas últimas horas de trabalho, e talvez estivesse preparado para responder à dor com o suicídio. Talvez fosse tão lancinante que simplesmente pararia, mas ainda bombeava. A adrenalina agitava-o tão mais do que estaria agitado se fosse aquele o melhor dia de minha vida.

Sim, estava me sacrificando, dando meu sangue e carne por minha família, mas meu corpo permanecia sendo fiel servente do medo, custava a ceder à entrega. O escândalo que fiz começou antes mesmo que Yuri botasse uma de minhas unhas descuidadas dentre os dentes do alicate, e tornou-se mais e mais agudo quando o primeiro dedo fora mutilado, com a lentidão de um verme que se arrasta sobre a carne morta, a dor farta, densa, e o calor do sangue que escorrera dentre a ferida lacerada.

A unha arrancada fora posta num pote raso, Yuri se negaria a fazer tamanha bagunça. Sua vontade era que meu sangue escorresse por todo o chão e ali ficasse a minha marca, enquanto tudo o mais que fosse arrancado seria organizado em um outro lugar. Quem sabe, um dos meus viesse levar-me às peças para comer mais tarde. Quantas vezes não havia sido feito algo parecido?

Jongin tremia junto a mim, tão excitado que mal conseguia manter-se firme. Minhas mãos chacoalhavam numa dança única. Uma a uma, as unhas foram tomadas de meu corpo em puxões lentos. Sentia os cantos serem arrancados e a exposição da carne sensível que um dia estivera escondida. Descobriam-me pouco a pouco, como a paciência de quem limpa um frango para jantar, e Jongin não tinha escrúpulos ou vontade de esconder o quanto sentia-se satisfeito ao ver-me ser lentamente desnudo e vulnerável. Se não servia-lhe antes por ser tão atrevido, agora já não se importava, serviria-lhe ainda que não o quisesse.

Yuri pôs fim à minha mão direita e deixou que sangrasse, erguida pela insistência de Jongin em segurar-me. E deu a volta, pôs-se ao lado contrário, retirou a corda que amarrava-me ao teto e, desta vez, subiu-me no patamar mais atrás, onde Jongin já punha-se de pé. Amarrou-me pelo pescoço como não faziam sequer com os cachorros. Jongin não permitiria que eu tentasse enforcar-me em suicídio. Segurou meu pouco peso com um dos braços fortes, prensando-me ao seu corpo de maneira lascívia. Ninguém podia negar o que via, contudo também não pareciam querer. Excitados estavam à espera do próximo abuso, fosse ele qual fosse. Excitados estavam para ver-me gritar um pouco mais, em sofrimento.

Se não tivesse vivido todos aqueles anos com aquela família doente e disfuncional, teria me surpreendido um tanto mais com o que viera a seguir. Yuri não pausou o que fazia para ter o foco, preferiu que eu sentisse a dor intensa em duas diferentes camadas, e enquanto Jongin buscava meu amolecido braço e segurava minha mão apontada para seu rosto, ela pinçou outra de minhas unhas, e puxou-a com rapidez rascante. Acostumado à lentidão que me permitia chorar e gritar para afastar a dor, encontrei-me tão próximo a desmaiar que tiveram que encher-me de tapas. Yuri o fez, prostrou-se à minha frente e esbofeteou meu rosto em tapas largos, certeiros e estalados, até que meus olhos voltassem a abrir.

“Olhe nos meus olhos e veja se tenho pena. Eu vou tortura-lo até que morra, e você deve obedecer-me e ficar atento.” Não ouvi o que gritou para os fundos, mas dali alguém pegou um instrumento e tocou música. Pensavam que assim não poderia dormir outra vez, mas esqueci do tom grave quando, cambaleante, mirei aquele que respirava em ofegos às minhas orelhas. Talvez pela dormência nas mãos doloridas, não tivesse sentido os chupões que Jongin dava, como uma criança ao seio da mãe, mas enfiava dedo a dedo em sua boca, escorria por ali a língua encharcada e sugava-me o sangue como um parasita.

“Isso dói, Kyungsoo? Dói?” Em meus ouvidos, eu podia ouvir a voz profunda que se derramava com luxúria. Se soltavam-se de meus dedos, os lábios quentes escorriam por minhas orelhas, deixando rastros úmidos de saliva e sangue. Às minhas costas, sentia Jongin ereto, e se não me dominava a dor, predominava o asco.

Não podia mover-me para longe, como uma ironia premeditada, o corpo de uma aranha paralisava-se envenenado pelo medo. Ainda que aceitasse o destino fatal do canibalismo, acreditando que tudo aquilo por que passava uma hora finalmente teria fim, meu corpo gritou por misericórdia, atado à vida, implorando através da dor que eu me ajoelhasse e pedisse por perdão.

“Está doendo muito... Por favor, deixe-me ir para casa. Já doeu muito. Mate-me, ao menos!” Vertido em lágrimas, afogando-me naquele pesadelo com cada nervo de meu corpo, implorei para que me retirassem daquela cena macabra, que me matassem com honra, mas a plateia silenciosa os aplaudiu pelo bom trabalho.

Depois de contorcer-se em escarnecimento e orgulho, Jongin sugou cada gota que pôde engolir e esqueceu-se que eu um dia havia sido imundo, no tempo em que Yuri aproveitava-se da posse dos alicates, usando-os outra vez para quebrar meus dedos. Com gosto de quem se vingava, estraçalhou-me junta por junta até que ficassem todas iguais, identicamente disformes.

“Me desculpe, por favor!” Naquele momento, em que gritava por perdões que nunca seriam-me dados, notei o tamanho de minha importância. Tão quietos, tão concentrados em machucar-me, tão voltados à mim... Desejei voltar a ser uma aranha, de ser despercebido. Quis voltar a esconder meu rosto. Fizeram-me acreditar que havia sido tolo.

“Não, Kyungsoo... Por favor, perdoe em meio à toda essa gente os sentimentos dos monstros... Nós entendemos que o fazemos passar por muito... Mas é tão bom...” Falsamente tocado, ele implorou em chacota, enfiou as mãos sujas por entre minhas pernas, descobriu meu corpo ainda que eu o repudiasse.

“Como pode ser tão ingrato em pensar que somos monstros? Quão bem o tratamos por ignorar sua existência por tanto tempo!” Enraiveceu-se Yuri, ainda que eu não tivesse dito uma palavra para concordar ou discordar do que diziam-me. “Mostre-lhe o que é um monstro, meu filho, mate-o mais depressa.”

Mas Jongin, tão entretido quanto estava em esfregar-se contra o corpo que injustamente considerava seu, cheio de direitos que ele atribuíra a si mesmo, quase não podia lembrar-se de seu papel. Aquela plateia silenciosa talvez não pudesse reparar na respiração pesada que batia contra a minha pele, que me fazia ser tão amargo naquele momento. Há algum tempo, teria aceitado que Jongin me tocasse para que não tivesse de descer àquele lugar, e ali via o quanto preferia estar morto.

“Você está certo? Afinal eu me excito em pensar em matar-te.” Chegou então a vez de Jongin ensinar-me o que chamava de lição. Pretendia fazê-lo antes que me tornasse feio demais para que qualquer coisa fosse feita, passei a acreditar que não haveria salvação. Onde estava a Kitsune que me prometera a vingança e porque ainda não agonizavam, ardendo em seus próprios infernos?

Os lençóis foram espalhados pelo chão de modo a formar uma cama, e ali fui jogado sem pena. Ainda que minhas mãos houvessem se tornado inúteis, debatia-me para implorar que não me machucassem. O exterior se curava rapidamente, mas meu corpo reconhecia o caminho sem volta que era ser ferido internamente.

Enquanto Yuri ofegava, os cabelos molhados à testa mostrando o quanto trabalhara duro para meu sofrimento, Jongin desatava seu quimono e sentava-se sobre meu corpo. Meus gritos ecoavam pelo salão, a dor intensa de cada ato inflingido e cada objeção ignorada flutuavam através das janelas e, eu sentia, podiam alcançar acima de nós as aranhas. Yuri encaixou os saltos em meus pulsos, prendeu-os ao chão com seu peso. Se quisesse derrubá-la daquela forma, não teria problemas em fazê-lo. Ela atrapalhava a visão da audiência, assegurava a honra do filho, mas era claro como água limpa para quem via. Podiam saber o momento em que invadira-me com seu pênis pela sequência interminável de choros e clamores. Durou até o momento em que não tive mais forças para pedir que parasse. Suportei quando deitou-se sobre meu corpo e forçou-me a ouví-lo.

“Há tantas pessoas que querem estar em seu lugar agora, Kyungsoo... Posso saber que me ama pelo quanto você grita para que eu faça  _ mais _ .” Só eu podia saber o quanto reuni forças para chutá-lo para longe, ou mordê-lo quando tivesse a chance, mas meu corpo deitou-se para não mais levantar. A tontura era a única certeza que tinha de que ainda estava vivo, mas me deixava incerto, sem saber se era tudo um terrível e longo pesadelo. Parecia surreal que alguém pudesse sofrer algo do tipo. Ainda assim, era a única realidade que eu conhecia. Jamais havia visto um rosto feliz ou a alegria intensa. O mais próximo que eu chegara em minha vida, fora ver os leões brindarem.

Levei-me a acreditar que era tudo aquilo uma realidade cruel, disforme, pela agonia que as mãos que se espalhavam por meu corpo, analisando-me, alisando a carne, submetendo-me como se fosse de minha vontade, satisfazendo-se do que era meu e eu nunca havia dado, causavam no mais profundo eu que já havia alcançado.

Jongin tomou-me para si sem pedir por licença ou permissão, e meu corpo inteiro entrara em definitiva recusa. Ao redor de seu falo, a carne fechara-se, recusara-se, mas tamanha era sua vontade de me destruir que permanecera entrando. Tamanho era o prazer em ver o sangue brotar, sujar, manchar o pênis e as pernas, cobrir-me a pele branca, que não saiu de mim até que eu estivesse desmaiado outra vez. E como marcando o fim de uma cena e o início de outra, Yuri deixou de prender-me para chutar meu rosto até que acordasse.

Dormente sobre o chão ensopado, quis que àquela altura já estivesse morto. Não havia forças para gemer ou jogar-me ao ridículo outra vez e implorar por salvação. Sob a vista embaçada eu imaginava os dedos a dedilharem minha pele e sua face extasiada. Ainda que eu pedisse para que parasse, ele continuaria o quanto quisesse. Quanto mais gritasse, mais sentiria-se vivo. Até que tivesse se retirado, permaneci sem implorar por minha vida ou apelar à minha sanidade.

Senti a dor que confundia-se sem saber onde ir primeiro. Se visitava meus dedos maltratados, o rosto inchado pela agressão gratuita ou os quadris, a intimidade dilacerada, imunda, e as feridas abertas. Não havia mais oportunidade para saída. Não havia sequer a imagem de um Kyungsoo que fugia por entre a relva e era morto rapidamente por mordidas pesadas. Se quisesse fugir, minhas pernas negariam-se a levantar, meus braços não abririam portas, meus pés não dariam chutes, sequer meus dentes teriam forças para abocanhar. Tornei-me um boneco deitado ao chão, pronto para ser desmontado, e desfeito sobre mim, Jongin se aprontava para levar a peça à diante.

Enquanto afastava-se para algum lugar escuro, Yuri declarou sua rodada. Escolheu com atenção seu instrumento, depois puxou-me pelo braço até que estivesse virado para cima. Seu desejo incessante por ver mais de meu sangue e de minha carne tornou-se maior que sua vontade de ser lenta. Façamos rápido, ela havia dito. Segurou o mais alto que podia o martelo pesado em sua mão, tão enorme que facilmente teria a proporção de sua cabeça. Mirou como pode, e soltou-o em meus joelhos, estraçalhando-me os ossos de tal forma que se desprenderam.

Não houve mais falas, substituíram-se todas por ofegos deslumbrados e respirações satisfeitas. Yuri parecia sentir-se livre de uma praga, olhava-me como se tivesse tido sua justiça. Há tempo a família de leões vêm sofrendo pela existência das aranhas, ela deve pensar. Há tempos matamos e matamos sem que nunca acabe essa maldição.

Jamais teriam visto vítima mais irritante, pois desmaiei uma terceira vez sem nem mesmo gritar. Acordei tempo depois com água fria tombada ao meu rosto, Yuri teimava em despertar-me para que eu sentisse, para que gritasse e gemesse, ainda que visse minha recusa em implorar mais por minha vida do que já havia feito. Se ela aproveitava-se de minha incapacidade para arrancar pedaços inteiros de meu corpo, Jongin aproveitava para banquetear-se do sangue que escorria por entre minhas pernas. Sentia cada parte que ardia, cada membro que fora desfeito, e sentia o tormento de ter suas mãos em meu corpo, apertando-me, revirando-me, e sua respiração que batia contra minha pele.

Não se engane. Ainda que estivesse àquela altura desistido da ideia de viver, ainda que minha boca ditasse aos ventos que queria ser morto, o brilho de consciência que se prendia em mim quis estar acordado o tempo inteiro. Quis sentir cada nervo gritar, e se preciso fosse, faria escândalo. Me permitiria morrer apenas quando soubesse que estava feito, que a vitória era fruto de meu sacrifício.

Assim suportei que me arrancassem a outra perna, que me pendurassem ao teto, suportei ver Yuri tocar-se excitada com a visão de ter uma aranha mutilada à sua frente, e suportei sentir a faca de Jongin penetrar minha carne, rasgar meu tronco, do ponto entre as costelas até o umbigo, com a pressa de um leão que tinha fome.

Desapareceram as formas humanas à minha frente, sequer martelos ou alicates tinham dimensão. Havia o chão de pedra iluminado, vinte cabeças sem rosto, as silhuetas vermelhas e a espirais róseas que se derramavam de mim e eram engolidas. Cada vez mais vermelho, o branco de Jongin tornava-se uma bagunça de aranha e leão. Como uma mosca, ele sugava a ferida profunda e retirava de mim qualquer dor que pudesse comer, mas não entendia o destino fatal do canibalismo.

Vi sorrir para mim a raposa antes que o fio de vida fosse cortado, como uma lâmpada que se apagava, levando com ela toda a luz. A paz não veio. O ódio e a vontade por vingança permaneceram como uma labareda, queimando meu interior com lentidão desalmada, transbordando por rasgos e mutilações, tornando-se o denso vinho do qual Jongin tomava e se deliciava.

Se Sehun matou sete mulheres porque nenhuma delas conseguiu conceber filhos seus, Jongin quem iria ter de ser pai, e ele comia-me como se fosse o melhor banquete que já tinha experimentado, então fui-me sorrindo, ainda que insatisfeito.

Por anos sem fim, nas mãos dos leões as aranhas sofreram agonias extremas. O que haviam nos feito era imperdoável. Nunca mais teríamos que implorar por nossas vidas a monstros. Às suas próximas quinhentas gerações, eu as amaldiçoo. Coma a carne maldita dessa aranha que se disfarça de Kitsune e entenda o destino fatal do canibalismo.

E seus filhos nascerão como malditas  _ aranhas _ .

  
  


Ainda que nunca se permita pensar dessa forma, a humanidade é animal tanto quanto aranhas e leões, mas diz-se racional e daí tira a superioridade e a pompa. Diz-se.

Um deles ergue-se e diz: eu mando. Se pensar com cuidado, se observar nos detalhes, verá que ele se equipa com uma espada afiada na bainha, ele se arma. Note: os leões deitam-se despreocupados com as aranhas porque eles estão armados de garras e dentes, e eles rasgam a carne com facilidade. Danificada a carne, dificilmente o corpo vive. É através do medo da morte que os predadores certificam o seu reinado.

Naquele vilarejo nada era diferente, além da preservação de uma cultura antiga. Era provavelmente um dos lugares mais remotos, tão escondido que talvez sequer fosse lembrado pelo governo, ainda que tivesse sido facilmente encontrado pelos japoneses.

A história tampouco é incomum. A família de leões é a quem pertence toda a terra sobre a qual pisamos: são os Do os lordes feudais desde os tempos mais antigos, e por hoje detêm o controle de suas posses. A tradição é ter nada mais que uma mulher por geração, assim sendo uma família de um pai, uma mãe e três filhos jovens.

A mãe, Tomori. O pai, Shindong. O avô morrera há dez anos, mas o clima fúnebre ainda incomodava os leões como carne podre coberta de moscas. Se não me engano, e vi uma vez de relance num quadro que levava para dentro, Jongin morreu novo, depois de ter o terceiro filho. A morte era por si só um ódio carregado por ambas as famílias, mas a eles apenas era permitido o luto. A nós, aranhas sobrava aceitá-la como punição.

De três filhos, o mais velho entre eles, Junmyeon, saíra de casa no começo do dia para uma viagem. Lembrava-me de ouvir mamãe me alertar que ficasse quieto e atento, a casa estava revirada depois dos últimos acontecimentos, a família dos leões encontrava-se em profunda indignação.

Nos fundos da casa, Tomori, a matriarca que, como uma leoa, alimentava a família com um ódio ancestral que não tinha fim ou começo, gritava às orelhas já surdas de Minseok, o primogênito. Saliva escorria por suas bochechas, ainda que não tão volumosas quanto as lágrimas. Ele chorava à frustração de não conseguir ter um filho vivo que fosse.

Aborto atrás de aborto, ele atravessou a barriga da noiva com o pé de uma das cadeiras e desistiu, rendendo-se ao julgamento impiedoso de Tomori. Um dos irmãos era sempre amaldiçoado com a infertilidade, um com o trabalho excessivo, e um com a obrigação de levar em frente a família à força. E se não eram então os outros dois, sobrava para o último filho dos leões.

Kyungsoo bateu às minhas costas a porta do quarto. Se ele não devia estar ali àquela hora, eu muito menos. Como quem encontra um inseto ao quarto de dormir, ele avançou sobre mim com violência, querendo matar-me.

Que ousava uma aranha esgueirar-se pela casa numa manhã tão fatídica para limpar quartos? Como ousava mostrar o rosto se o primogênito estava sofrendo um luto terrível? Como ousava desrespeitar os sentimentos do mestre e incomodá-lo em seu próprio quarto?

“Peça perdão ao seu mestre, Jongin.” O filho do meio agarrava-me pelo pescoço e observava, extasiado, meus gritos roucos e olhos prestes a saltar. “Peça perdão e me agradeça pela minha misericórdia.”

Esmagado dentre as patas dos leões, eu soube que havia dado a ele a menor das desculpas. O mínimo motivo necessário para ser arrastado escadas abaixo até o lugar de onde não sairia. Por um mês… Por um mês uma aranha arranhava as paredes do porão, implorando por socorro.

Mas Jeongnam era a cidade do silêncio, então nada seria dito. Era mesmo de boa hora que Minseok pudesse ventilar a cabeça e expurgar seus demônios para dentro de uma carcaça tão vazia quanto a de um escravo. E o que poderiam fazer as pobres servas que se amontoavam, dormentes, no galpão vazios, que não aquiescer e esperar que fossem perdoadas por seus mestres para viver um dia mais? 

Afinal, assim vivia a nobre família Do. E assim, por quinhentos anos, viveria o clã das aranhas.

**Author's Note:**

> Caros leitores...  
> Essa fanfic está RECHEADA de retomagens e de analogias, metáforas, o caralho a quatro, então se você não entendeu, eu juro, eu te entendo KKKKKK Eu to aqui pra discutir, inclusive. Masss eu adorariaaa ver vocês criando teorias ou tentando entender o que acontece no plano de fundo da história, visto que ela é contada basicamente na visão de um personagem, o que é sempre um ponto de vista muito turvo.  
> A fanfic em si mostra um cenário doentio e extremamente desagradável, a minha intenção foi descrever cenas o mais perturbadoras o possível. O tema em si é feito para brincar com nossa força e ver o quanto aguentamos, mas, por favor, sem jamais normalizar! Não preciso dizer que não apoio nada disso, certo?  
> Enfim, venham dizer o que acharam. É provável que poucas pessoas venham a ler, porque pessoalmente não conheço muitos que gostem de gore... Ainda assim, é um tema que eu quis trabalhar e já é uma vitória estar aqui nas notas finais, né ou né?  
> Enfim, obrigada se chegou aqui também, até os comentários ou até uma próxima! Até lá, até mais <3


End file.
